


Stay In Bed

by Iridian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, sleepy Damon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian/pseuds/Iridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather satisfying night, you and Damon wake up, and he tries to get you to stay in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Damon Salvatore is the bane of my existence.  
> Have fun reading.

Your eyes are closed. It’s dark behind your eyelids. Soft fabric is wrapped around your body, making you feel even more safe and comfortable in your bed.

Sleep has settled itself into your muscles, making you feel a strong urge to stretch them out. You slowly move to stretch your limbs and end up hitting something.

Damon groans softly and you feel the bed shift with his movement. “So we’ve decided to say good morning by hitting each other awake now?”

His groggy voice makes you want to see him, so you slowly open your tired eyes. He’s on his side, facing you and looking at you with half closed, beautiful blue eyes.

“Good morning.” You yawn softly and he hums in response. You prop yourself up on your elbows and kiss him softly. He reciprocates immediately, lifting his arm to wrap around your back and pull you closer to him.

Your stomach lets out a loud sound, making you aware of just how hungry you are. You pull back from the kiss and sit up, pushing your hair out of your face and lifting his arm away from your waist, much to his discontent. “I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?”

“I want you to stay in bed.” He replies, quickly pulling you underneath him.

“Damon!” You protest, trying to get out from underneath him so you can satisfy your relentless hunger.

He swings one leg over your waist, straddling you. His lips press insistently against yours, making you forget all about food for a moment. You moan as he presses his hips into you and captures your bottom lip between his teeth, lavishing it with attention.

When he releases your lip, you’re quick to speak. “Damon, please, I’m hungry.” You frown dramatically and pout with your bottom lip.

He rolls his eyes at your actions. With a playful smirk, he leans down to trail his lips against your neck, letting his teeth scrape along your skin. He starts planting kisses on the muscles in your neck that protrude slightly. Hands trail up your legs to your stomach, squeezing gently in the way that he knows drives you crazy. Your muscles tingle underneath his touch. He brushes his lips against yours, softly at first, before kissing you deeper. His tongue explores your mouth and you enjoy every second of it.

“This is so not fair…” You mutter when you can.

“Mm hmm…” He acknowledges, returning to your neck and biting gently at your skin before sucking it between his teeth. You gasp, your hand reaching up to grab onto the pillow beside you as his hands work your shirt up over your head. He tosses the fabric aside and starts moving his kisses down toward your naked breasts.

“Damon—” You’re cut off by his knee pressing into your center, shooting arousal all throughout your body.

“Yes?” He asks, drawing out the word as he kisses over your nipple.

“I need to—oh…” You inhale sharply as he sucks the sensitive skin of your breast into his mouth. He laves over it with his tongue and you feel his hand skim over your other breast. He pinches your nipple between his fingers, twisting and playing with it. He rolls his knee repetitively into your core as he continues to play with your sensitive skin.

After a few more glorious seconds, he continues moving down your body with his lips. Once he reaches the middle of your legs, he pulls your underwear down your legs and opens them up further. He breathes over your core, and you swear you’ll go insane if he doesn’t start touching you there, in any way.

He presses his lips to your inner thigh, taking a moment to suck at the junction of your leg and your core. That happens to be a very sensitive spot on your body, so he has you squirming in a matter of seconds, and yet he hasn’t even touched you where you want to be touched most.

“Don’t be a tease.” You plead.

His fingers pull softly at your nipples as he breaks away from the skin of your thigh. He trails the tip of his nose over the top of your core and lets his breath fan over you once more. Just as you’re about to voice your building desire, he suddenly licks between your folds, from bottom to top. He repeats the motion again, and again, and again until you can’t take it anymore. You want more. You roll your hips up, communicating your need without words. He places both hands on your hips and closes his mouth over your clit, licking from side to side and sucking insistently.

Your pleasure with the situation is made evident by the noise that breaks out of you, nothing short of a pleased whimper. In response to your noise, he sucks harder on your clit and pushes a single finger into you. He swirls his finger around and searches for your most sensitive place.

As if you weren’t already moaning enough. He comes into contact with your g-spot. You let out a loud moan as he continually rubs against your g-spot. You begin to breathe faster as the tension in your core builds. You feel yourself contracting around his finger just as he pushes another one inside you. He begins to thrust in and out of you, going against your g-spot every single time. Your moans are practically nonstop at this point. He continues to push you toward the sweet, blissful edge. He thrusts faster and harder with every passing second until your release hits you. You moan out his name, along with a few swear words and he helps you ride out your orgasm.

He lifts his head to look up at you, a smirk on his lips. “Have you decided to stay yet?”

“I don’t know…” You say breathlessly, a sly smile making itself known on your face. “I might need a bit more convincing.”

He grins at your words and goes back to work.


End file.
